


Requiem of a Broken Heart

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is 'enough' enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble submission for a challenge at [whedonland](http://whedonland.livejournal.com/).

She walked silently through the street and gave a cursory glance toward the park on her left before looking back at her feet. She pulled her black coat tight around herself and pushed her fisted hands into the pockets. A tear slipped unbidden down her cheek and she closed her eyes to prevent anymore from spilling.

Even though Tim hadn't been around long, she still felt his absence as though he had. Only tonight he had told her that he hadn't felt connected to her, not in the way he should have. As though she'd been holding something back. And he'd tried, almost gallantly, but the pull of someone else - someone who was more honest - had been stronger. There had been sad eyes, a kiss that had broken her heart because of its finality before the wind took his place beside her and she saw his car driving away.

She couldn't get used to it no matter how hard she tried. Slayers weren't supposed to have connections, let alone boyfriends, but it didn't stop her heart from yearning for more. As a flurry of movement caught her attention, she took a deep breath and took a brief reprieve from her thoughts, becoming what she was born to be.

A Slayer.


End file.
